


lie low on me

by mrs_nerimon



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PWP, i'm not really sorry, literally that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_nerimon/pseuds/mrs_nerimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like all their walls have finally broken down, like for just a moment they're leaving behind all their baggage and problems. They're no more than two people who want each other more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lie low on me

**Author's Note:**

> TPTB gave us pancakes so naturally I put off schoolwork and wrote porn.  
> As much as I think these two need to talk things out, I'm all for them getting it on too.

Nathan lifts her up with ease and as she settles on the wooden cabinet she spreads her legs, pulling him as close as she can get him. It feels like all their walls have finally broken down, like for just a moment they're leaving behind all their baggage and problems. They're no more than two people who want each other more than _anything_.  


He grinds against her and she suspects its involuntary; he wouldn't be able to feel it through their clothes anyway. Her hands drift down his chest, pushing under his shirt and resting on his stomach. He flinches as she touches him but doesn't make any attempts to distance himself. His hands tangle in her hair and he slants his head, kissing her with renewed vigor.  


It's so good it's burning through her, desire coursing under her skin. She wants it all, everything they've been denying themselves for so long.  


Nathan breaks away from her, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wide. His breath comes out in short bursts and something swells in her, knowing that she's responsible for it.  


They catch their breath for the briefest moment before he captures her lips again. He's bolder now, and he tugs on the hem of her shirt until she lifts her arms, and he pulls it off.  


He palms her breasts over the fabric of her bra, thumbs teasing her nipples as they harden. Audrey moans into his mouth, her hands sliding his shirt up as they travel up his chest until he tugs it off, letting it fall to the ground behind them.  


He looks at her with an intensity that makes her pause. She can't remember being so _loved_ before, so wanted. She's been with plenty of men (at least, she _remembers_ being with plenty of men, although she doesn't know if that was Lexie or Audrey and really isn't bothered to find out), but this level of intimacy has never been there.  


She pulls him in for a kiss, but it's slower this time. As much as she needs him, for right now they've got plenty of time. The first round might be rushed but she's planning on going for a couple more.  


She doesn't notice his hands sliding under her thighs until he lifts her up again. She lets out a surprised squeak and he grins, pressing kisses down her neck as he carries her over to the bed. Nathan sets her down much more gently than she expects given his frantic kisses. He starts to unbuckle his belt, and she lays back on her elbows and watches. She takes in his broad chest, the muscles she'd seen glimpses of with those tight t-shirts, but are so much more impressive in all their glory. He looks bulkier than she remembers, but then again she was gone for six months, and after all she's only going off of that reoccurring dream where he suddenly starts stripping in the station.  


He pauses in undoing his zipper, staring at her in confusion.  


"What?"  


Audrey can't help the smile that comes across her face. She pushes herself up onto her knees, tugs him forward by his belt loops.  


"You look good." She murmurs, looking up at him with wide eyes.  


He's giving her a ridiculous grin that she's sure is reflected on her own face. She starts to push his pants down when he grabs her hands, pushing her onto her back as he climbs up onto the bed.  


She giggles as he pins her hands above her, his lips attaching to her neck. His teeth scrape her skin, she's certain he's going to leave a mark and she finds she doesn't really care.  


He trails down to her chest, leaving kisses in his wake. He releases his hold on her wrists in order to weigh each breast in his hand, and her hands come down to hold him to her. He pinches at her nipples through her bra, his mouth leaving wet kisses along the edge of her other breast.  


She'd be content for this to go on all night but he continues on down her body, pressing his lips along every inch of her stomach he can reach. It feels like she lights up every time he touches her, she can't even imagine what it's like for his long-deprived skin.  


She wants to fix that, wants to remind him of how _good_ it can feel, so she reaches down and grabs at his shoulders, trying to pull him back up to her, but he nips at her hip in response.  


"Stop that." He mutters, undoing the button of her jeans. He pulls down the zipper and hooks his thumbs under the edge of the fabric, his fingers brushing against her panties.  


"C'mere." She whines, aware of just how far gone she already is. He's left little red marks all along her torso, either from his kisses or his love bites or his stubble rubbing against her, or probably some combination of the three. He's been so focused on her she wants to return the favor, and dammit, he just isn't cooperating.  


He looks up at her and his eyes have darkened to a shade she's never seen before. He plants a kiss right under her belly button and she feels that familiar drop in her stomach.  


"Patience is a virtue." He teases, tugging her jeans and underwear down her legs, She drops her head back down on the mattress, more than happy to concede to him. His lips trail back up her calves and onto her thighs, and when he bites softly at her inner thigh she moans a little louder than she'd like.  


She feels him chuckle against her skin and she reaches down to thread her hand through his hair, her nails lightly scratching his scalp.  


He licks her slowly, his tongue lightly running along her center. She bucks against him and he lets out an "oomph" of surprise as her hips make contact with his nose. He brings his hands up to hold her down against the bed, but can't stop the laughter that follows.  


His laughter causes very pleasant vibrations against her core and she moans softly, the hand in his hair tightening in a vague threat of _"get on with it already"._  


She can feel him smiling against her, but he obeys like a good boy and gets back to business. His left hand releases her hip, slides down to spread her leg wider. He starts again, his tongue licking into her. He takes his time, exploring her thoroughly. She wouldn't have pegged Nathan as being particularly good at this, but _god_ was she wrong.  


He nudges upward, just barely brushing her clit and she clenches her hand in his hair, twisting it within her fingers.  


Nathan pulls back slightly, slides his hand from her leg and grabs the hand in his hair, threading their fingers together and bringing her hand down to rest on the mattress. Briefly it registers that she must have been hurting him, but he starts in again and all coherent thoughts melt away.  


He circles her clit with his tongue and she groans, eyes falling closed. She's _so close_ and she knows he can tell. He speeds it up, thrusting his tongue further into her before tracing her clit again. He sucks on it and she falls apart, fingers clenching against the covers and her back bowing.  


When she comes back to reality he's resting his chin on her stomach, looking entirely too pleased with himself.  


Audrey quirks an eyebrow at him.  


"You're beautiful." He says quietly, and the words ghost across her skin. She doesn't know how to respond to the emotion in his voice, so she reaches down and tugs at him.  


"C'mere." She repeats, and this time he eagerly follows. She kisses him hard, tastes herself on his tongue. She pushes him on his back, straddles him right across his stomach before she breaks the kiss, sitting up straight to look down at him.  


Her hair falls down around them, so much longer than she's used to. He reaches up to tangle his hand in it as he kisses her, bringing her to press tight against his bare torso. His fingers find the clasp of her bra, and although it takes a few tries, he flicks it open and slides the straps from her arms. He leans back in to kiss her but she stops him with a hand on his chest.  


"Uh-uh. You're a little overdressed now." She palms him through his pants. He grabs her round the waist and slips her off his lap, hopping up from the bed to pull off his jeans so fast it's almost funny.  


He comes back and kneels beside her, suddenly seeming very shy. She tilts her head, watches him. She knows it's ridiculous, but she can't help the nerves that are building inside of her as well.  


Audrey reaches out and rests her palm on his chest, just over his heart. Pushing herself up so she's at his height, she leans in and kisses him gently. It's soft and sweet, and seems almost inappropriate for what just happened, and what she's certainly hoping is about to happen.  


It's a few seconds before he responds, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks. He deepens the kiss, groaning into her mouth as she presses closer to him. Her hands begin to push him back until he's laying back on the bed. She straddles him again, her knees on either side of his waist. She doesn't break the kiss, not until he pulls back from her and grasps her face in both of his hands.  


_"God, Audrey, I need you."_  


She feels giddy with desire and longing, and she's just as desperate for this as he is. She raises up on her knees, helps him position at her entrance. She watches his face as she sinks down on him, taking him in slowly.  


His eyes close, both his hands come to circle her waist. She moans as she settles on him, tilting her head back. It's several moments before Nathan opens his eyes again and stares up at her with complete reverence.  


She begins to move, and already she can tell neither of them are going to last very long. She takes it slow, rests her hands on his chest as she moves her hips. He holds onto her, feels the smooth skin of her waist.  


It's good, _so good_ , but she wants more. She doesn't want to hold back, but she doesn't want it to be too much for him either.  


As if he can read her mind (and in Haven, you never know), Nathan interrupts. "You can go faster." He urges, tightening his grip on her waist.  


"Are you… Okay?" She doesn't know how to ask if her letting go is going to freak out his nervous system or not.  


He gives her what definitely qualifies as a shit-eating grin and nods enthusiastically. "Go for it."  


She doesn't need to ask twice. Her hips pick up speed automatically, slamming more forcefully into his. He thrusts up into her in response, and their ensuing moans echo through the room.  


She thinks he's murmuring her name but she can't quite tell, her brain's already turned half mush and all she's capable of doing is keeping up her movements, over and over.  


Nathan slides his hand down from her waist, presses against her where they join together and she loses it. Her orgasm hits her fast, and she screws her eyes shut, moaning as she rides it out.  


He's right behind her, his hips thrusting erratically up into her as he comes.  


It's several long moments before she feels him reach up and tuck her hair behind her ear. Audrey opens her eyes, leaning down to meet him as he brings her in for a kiss.  


She rests her forehead against his, closing her eyes.  


"Tired?" His voice sounds low and gravely, and it starts to relight the sparks inside her. She slides off of him, collapsing onto the bed.  


"Yes."  


He leans back and turns to look at her, his hand strokes her cheek. "You wanna sleep?"  


Part of her definitely wants to sleep, but another part is in no mood to call it a night just yet, and that part seems to be the one calling the shots.  


"I wanna do a lot of things." She tries for sexy, but she ends up yawning halfway through.  


A broad smile spreads across Nathan's face.  


"We should go to bed."  


She glares up at him. "I'm fine." She protests, but he's already pulling the covers up around them. He tugs her close to him, and as she presses her chest against his she feels him stiffen against her. She smiles wickedly, but he just leans in and gives her a chaste kiss.  


"Power nap." She offers as soon as he pulls back.  


"Hmm?" Now his eyes are slipping shut.  


"We power nap for like an hour and then go for round two. Good plan?"  


He chuckles into her neck and wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer. "Sure thing."  


She holds him to it.


End file.
